


I don't want to be your one night stand

by micasa



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Kang Taehyun, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top Choi Beomgyu, Yeonjun Hueningkai and Soobin are barely mentioned, porn with a little plot, this is so terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micasa/pseuds/micasa
Summary: "Hyung, stop smelling me. I smell like shit.""What are you talking about? You smell so good."Where all it took was Beomgyu nipping his neck for Taehyun to break.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	I don't want to be your one night stand

**Author's Note:**

> The members are all aged up in this fic so if you don't like reading things like this, please leave. Thank you.

Taehyun plopped down the hard floor of their practice room. He, Hueningkai and Soobin decided to take a quick break while the Yeonjun and Beomgyu continued with the routine.

“I want some ice cream.” Hueningkai pouts.

“I thought it’s just water break?”

“Please, Soobin-hyung? Let’s get some ice cream please.”

Soobin groans at Hueningkai’s words, saying that he’s too tired to move, let alone walk but the younger kept shaking Soobin until he just gave up and nodded. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Oh? Where are you guys going?” Yeonjun asks them. The oldest stops dancing when he realizes that the youngest and Soobin were leaving.

“We’ll go grab some ice cream, hyung! Wanna join?”

Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu and the latter gives him a nod. “What about Taehyun?”

“I’ll stay here. I’m too tired.”

“Gyu?”

“I’ll stay with Taehyun then, I’m kind of tired as well.”

Yeonjun nods and gets some towels to wipe his sweat off and left with the two.

Beomgyu and Taehyun were left alone in comfortable silence. The older sat behind Taehyun and rested his chin on the younger’s shoulder, dangerously near his neck. Taehyun suddenly felt Beomgyu sniffing him which makes him turn around.

“Gyu-hyung, stop smelling me. I smell like shit.”

“No way, what are you saying? You smell so good.” Beomgyu grins and pulls Taehyun into a hug again, wrapping his hands around the younger’s torso, carressing and rubbing the younger’s stomach slowly.

Taehyun have two problems. One is that Beomgyu doesn’t seem to know what personal space is and he values his personal space, thank you very much. Two, he had a big fat crush on Choi Beomgyu which is why having his crush hold him like this lowkey turns him on.

Lowkey, of course. Just lowkey, Taehyun, get a hold of yourself.

“Hyung, I’m not kidding. Stop hugging me, it’s too hot.” Taehyun complains once more, trying to save the little dignity he has.

He hears Beomgyu chuckle in low voice. “Why? Aren’t you enjoying this?” He hears Beomgyu whisper in his ears with his signature Daegu satoori and Taehyun lmost lost it.

“I would appreciate hugs some other time, hyung.” Taehyun said. He then felt Beomgyu blow on his neck and wait… is he nipping on my neck?

Taehyun felt heat pooling in his stomach and notices his growing erection. This is not good.

“Uhhh, hyung!” He pulls away from Beomgyu. “I don’t really feel good. I’m heading back to the dorm, please do tell the members.”

Beomgyu was genuinely confused and concerned on why Taehyun suddenly pulled away, because normally he would just put up with it, but then when he looks down he notices a tent on the younger’s pants.

Taehyun, who noticed Beomgyu looking at his pants, flushes red immediately, rivaling the redness of his hair in eternity era. “I have to go.” He quickly said and runs out of the room immediately.

Beomgyu finally realizes what happened and why his lovely dongsaeng was acting like that. He smirks to himself and licks his lips. He took his phone out and calls Yeonjun.

“Hyung?”

“Gyu? Why? Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, Taehyun doesn’t feel good so we’re going home first.”

“Huh? Is Tyun okay?”

“Don’t worry and take your time. _I can take care of Taehyunnie myself_.” Beomgyu says, emphasizing his last words as if to deliver a message to him, which Yeonjun totally understood.

“Ah, I see. Hyuka can sleep with me or Soobin tonight so don’t worry. I have things in my drawer, you can use that just to be sure.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

* * *

“Ugh, why won’t you go away, I swear to god.” Taehyun groans as he strokes his dick with taking a cold shower. “Why were you turned on by that? It’s just a simple nip, okay?” He continues reprimanding himself.

He continues playing with his cock. “Beomgyu-hyung, fuck.” He groans and lowkey curses Beomgyu in his mind for making him feel like this.

His eyes widen when hears someone knock on his bathroom door. “Kai? You’re home?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m no Hueningkai, Hyunnie.” He hears a deep voice from the other side of the door. “Mind if I help you?”

Taehyun almost slips in the shower when he heard the voice he wanted to avoid for the rest of his fucking life. "Beomgyu-hyung?! What are you doing here?! What about the others?"

"Calm down, baby." He hears his hyung chuckled and he's pretty sure that he has that deadly smirk he always have when he feels like he won a competition. He wants to kiss that smirk off his face.

"Get out of my room, hyung. I don't feel good."

"As if I didn't hear you moaning my name few seconds ago." Beomgyu said smugly and knocks on the door. "Open the door so we can put a stop to our suffering."

"No. I don't want to be your one night stand."

"You're not a fucking one night stand to me."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"Kang Taehyun." Beomgyu growls, finally fed up with the younger pushing him away. "If you don't open this fucking door, I'm giving you three options. It's either I break this down, you get the fuck out of there or I'm going to jerk off right here and right now because I'm already hard and I can't fucking take this anymore."

Taehyun whined at Beomgyu's voice. He's not even going to try to deny how turned on he is right now. He felt his dick getting harder as Beomgyu spoke.

"Don't just whine there. You'll get out or I'll get in if you don't want your bathroom door smeared with cum."

Finally, the door know to the door turned, revealing a half-naked Taehyun who only had towel wrapped around his waist.

The two of them just stood there, staring at each other. Taehyun could feel his body get hotter and hotter as seconds pass by while Beomgyu was not-so-subtly checking out his body.

Beomgyu licks his lips and smirks, followed by his trademark lip bite and stepped closer to Taehyun.

Taehyun felt his back hit the bathroom door, cornered by Beomgyu's arms at either side of his body.

"You're so pretty. You don't know how much I want you." Beomgyu smirks and licks Taehyun's ear. "Do you like it when I bite you? Hmm? Is that why you were so turned on you had to skip practice to relieve yourself?"

Beomgyu went closer and Taehyun felt something hard on his own. He moans and bucks his own erection to Beomgyu's, wanting more friction.

Beomgyu threw his head back in pleasure at Taehyun's actions and he knew he couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you now." Beomgyu growls and attacks Taehyun's lips. The kiss was very sloppy and heated. It was more of clashing teeth rather than a kiss, if you think about it.

"I've never done this before." The younger admits, cheeks dusted with pinkish color. He hears the older chuckle and pressed a fond kiss on his forehead.

"Don't worry, my love. I'll guide you through it." He replies fondly. "Now tell me what you want to do."

Taehyun stops for a moment, thinking. When something popped on his mind, he couldn't help but blush. Beomgyu noticed the pinkness of the younger's cheeks.

"Come on, baby. Hyung wants to hear what you want to do."

"Can I... suck you off?"

"Suck me off?" Beomgyu laughs. "How does that work, Hyun? Tell hyung, please?"

"You know what it means."

"No I don't. Please elaborate?"

Taehyun kneels down and hastily unbuckles Beomgyu's pants. "I want your dick in my mouth, asshole."

"You're eager aren't yo---" Beomgyu's response was cut off by a loud moan when he felt warmth enveloping his cock. Beomgyu was overwhelmed. He waited for years to experience this with Taehyun and now that it's happening, he couldn't believe it himself. He looks down at Taehyun only to see him teary-eyed, hollowed cheeks with saliva dripping down from his mouth.

"Fuck, how are you so good at this? I thought... ugh... you've never done this before?" Beomgyu questioned in between his shaky and unstable breathing. He wants to buck his hips and thrust on the younger's face but he knows he shouldn't so he tried to hold back as long as he can.

He braces himself by holding on the wall in front of him. Taehyun pulls away from Beomgyu's dick with a pop and looks at him. "I watch porn, you dumbass. And why are you reacting like this?"

"Believe it or not, this might be the best blowjob I have ever experienced in my whole life." Beomgyu answers, his voice breaking in to a moan every once in a while.

Taehyun felt pride bloom in his chest. It was the first time he gave someone a head yet Beomgyu looks like he's having the time of his life. "Yeah? You like this?" He said and pumps Beomgyu's dick with his hands. "What do you want to do?"

"I want to fuck that pretty mouth of yours."

"Do it. I don't care if it's my first time. If I can pleasure you then I'd gladly do it."

"Holy shit, Taehyun. How are you so fucking hot?" He grabs the back of Taehyun's head. "Open up, pretty boy. Try not to gag, you stil have to sing tomorrow."

And just like that, Beomgyu started pounding into Taehyun's mouth. The younger immediately choked at first. He holds Beomgyu hip to try and match his thrusts.

Beomgyu felt his stomach twist in a good way. "Fuck, Taehyun-ah, I'm gonna cum, you have to stop." He tried pulling away from the younger but Taehyun gripped his waist tight and began sucking Beomgyu off harder. He licks Beomgyu's dick only to stop at his shaft and sucked it.

"Tae...hyun... Baby, stop or I'm gonna cum in your mouth."

Taehyun removes the older's dick from his mouth only to say, "Great." And went back to envelope him once again.

Beomgyu's eyes rolled back followed with a loud groan and string of curses. He released his seed in the younger's mouth. Taehyun tried to swallow all of it but ended up leaving some of it dripping down his chin. Beomgyu takes in the sight of Taehyun, his beautiful, lovely and smart long time crush, with his cum dripping down his chin.

He also sees how Taehyun grimaces after swallowing Beomgyu's cum. "That didn't taste good like I imagined."

"You imagined this?"

"Shut up." Beomgyu laughs at the obviously embarrassed boy.

"Stand up, we need to continue this in bed." Beomgyu said, pulling Taehyun up and immediately connects his lips to his as they walked towards the bed, Taehyun frantically removing Beomgyu's clothes in the process.

Beomgyu's stumbles and fell down the mattress. Taehyun climbed up to Beomgyu's lap and grinded their hips together.

Both of their mind were now filled with lust and couldn't even think straight. The room reeked of sex and the cold air provided by the AC was not enough.

"Don't you think it's time to take this towel off of you, baby?" Beomgyu says in his deep satoori voice.

Taehyun nods. "Yes. Yes it is." He rumbles to himself and lifted himself to get rid of the towel, throwing it somewhere in the room.

The two went back to kissing and grinding to each other. Beomgyu kisses Taehyun down to his neck and down to his chest.

"N-no marks, please. I'll get scolded by our make up artist."

"Of course, love."

As Beomgyu continued licking and nibbling on Taehyun's skin, they heard a car pull up outside of their door. They knew it was the members so Beomgyu stops what he was doing and pins Taehyun down.

"Hang on for me, baby. I'm gonna get some lube and check if I locked the door."

Beomgyu went out of his room and ran as fast as he can to Yeonjun's room, quickly grabbing a lube and a condom before sprinting back to Taehyun's room and locking the door before anyone could see him.

He saw Taehyun breathing heavily in the bed, slightly squirming in anticipation.

"Were you a good boy, Hyunnie?" Beomgyu said and throws the lube and condom to the bed.

"Y-yes, hyung. I wanted to be... good for you."

Beomgyu lets out a inhumane growl, he didn't know how he did it and sets himself in front of Taehyun's closed legs. "I can't believe I get to do this with the most beautiful person in earth."

Taehyun whines at the complement. Beomgyu smirks smugly and strated caressing Taehyun's thighs. "You like that, baby? You love being complemented?"

"I love it when hyung compliments me." He mumbles, loud enough for Beomgyu to hear.

"Praise kink, huh?" Beomgyu chuckles. "How about you finally end our suffering by spreading you legs open for me?"

Taehyun flushes. He kept his legs closed, embarrassed as it is his first time. "It's embarrassing."

"Don't be. I want to see every part of you, pretty." Beomgyu smiles fondly and pries his legs open. He was met by the younger's pretty pink hole which made his mouth slightly water. "Fuck, you're so beautiful. How can you hide this from me?"

"Maybe if you didn't play around and just confessed to me, we could've done it sooner."

"Fair point. I'm sorry for being a coward."

"Let's talk tomorrow, if you decide not to just forget about this. Right now, I want you inside me."

Beomgyu smirks and picks up the lube. He slathers it into his fingers and positions it on the younger's gaping hole. "Tell me if it hurts then I'll stop."

He pushes the first finger in and Taehyun instantly reacts. He grips the bed sheet hard and groans loudly. "Are you okay?" Beomgyu asks, pumping his hand in and out of Taehyun's entrance slowly.

"Yes... It's just a new feeling."

Beomgyu pressed a kiss on his forehead. "It'll get better soon my love."

True to his words, soon enough Beomgyu was on his third finger and Taehyun melted into a crying and moaning mess. Tears fell down from his eyes as he continuously repeats _'oh my god, it's so fucking good', 'Beomgyu, don't stop' , 'holy shit' , 'Beomgyu, beomgyu, beomgyu.'_

He removed his fingers making Taehyun whine in the feeling of emptiness. "Hyung, please I need you. Please, put it in. Fuck me. Fuck me please."

"Calm down, baby. We'll get there." He reaches for the condom and was about to put it in his cock when Taehyun's hand slaps the condom from his hand.

"D-don't... Please... I need you raw... I need to feel you... I need you to fill me up. I don't know just please fuck me raw." Taehyun rumbles. It was obvious that the younger already lost his mind.

"Holy shit, you're really something."

"Fuck me, please."

Beomgyu lines his cock to Taehyun's hole and slowly pushed in. Taehyun arches his back gripping on the mattress hard before hugging Beomgyu and clawed on his back.

"You're so tight."

"Just for you... just for you." Taehyun gushes once again and moans loudly when Beomgyu started thrusting in and out of him.

"Faster..."

"Anything you want, love."

He picked up his pace, getting a loud moan from Taehyun once again. Taehyun knew that the other members would hear him at this point but he didn't really care right now. All he wants is for Beomgyu to fuck him hard and fill him up.

Taehyun felt heat pooling on his stomach. "Beom...gyu-- agh... I think... I'm gonna..."

"Let it out, baby. Let it out."

Beomgyu's voice was enough for Taehyun to cum immediately, screaming out Beomgyu's name. Beomgyu groans loudly when Taehyun's hole went impossibly tight and came inside the younger. Taehyun felt Beomgyu's seed coating his insides and continued to repeat Beomgyu's name like a mantra.

 **"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"** He hears Yeonjun's voice from the outside.

Beomgyu collapsed beside Taehyun and laughed. "I guess we were too loud." That statement alone made Taehyun flustered, turning his back away from Beomgyu.

"Hey, Taehyunnie, look at me."

"No."

"Why?" Beomgyu pouts. "I want to see you."

"I'm just a one night stand to you. I can't face rejection."

Beomgyu frowns and turns Taehyun around to face him. He still had hands covering his face so Beomgyu took his hands to his own and smiled at him.

"Let's talk about this tomorrow but I want to assure you that you will never be a one night stand to me. I love you, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes. That's why you don't have to worry because I've loved you since forever."

Taehyun beams at this. He inches closer to Beomgyu and kisses him passionately. Unlike their first kisses, this one was very warm and loving. It felt nice.

"If you kiss me like this everyday, I think I might marry you." Beomgyu jokingly said.

"That's good then, hyung. Expect more kisses from now on."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's my first time reading writing something like this but I hope you enjoy it anyways.


End file.
